Tug of War
by Red Rosalie
Summary: Rosalie has it all, family, money, friends and a boyfriend, but there's something that she wants more. Something you can't put a price on. Her life is like a tug of war. It's AU,OFC,AH kinda AH . R&R please my 1st fanfiction hope you like. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N. Hi guys. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction ever. Read my profile for my little speech. I LOVE this pairing so much! I also would love for Rob and Nikki to be Robkki, but that's just how silly I am. No E/B love from me. If you don't like E/R or Robkki then please don't read. I'm doing this for fun so please read and enjoy. I'm really in need for a beta, so if you are one or know of one please let me know. Thanks guys! RoseWard 4ever._**

_**** One more thing. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except their out of characterness. All characters belong to Stephanie Myers and the Twilight Saga.**_

"I've always thought loving someone would be easy. I never thought I would suffer so much, so much pain, so much grief. I guess it's the tug of war that makes you stronger. "

My name is Rosalie Hale; I'm the daughter of Adalbern and Esme Hale. My family consists of four, my father, mother, and brother Jasper Hale. We're known as the uptown family, the crème de la crème of rich families. My father's the president of a software company. All other software corporations wanted him to work for them, but my father decided that he wanted to stay with a company that gave him his start. That company's name was Moo-NT software. Their sole success was due to my father's genius mind. When my father had created some top government secret software for this company, word got out and all other software corporations started a bidding war for my fathers work, but my father decided to display his noble honesty and stayed loyal to Moo-NT Corporation. He had always taught my brother and me to never bite the hand that feeds you. I always thought he used and lived by that rule because he didn't come from a rich family; his family lived through his childhood as a lower middle class family. His father had lost their fortune in some scandalous family betrayal and that led his family to live through some unglamorous events. I don't remember much of what my father had told me about his family when I was younger, he chose not to elaborate much and whenever he did I could see the sadness seeping through his eyes. It always hurt me when I saw how sad daddy's eyes would look so I decided that I would never bring the topic of his family up again and to keep it that way until the day I died.

My mother had decided to do the same, she loved my father. They were high school sweethearts. My mother came from rich family. Her father was an owner of a large dealership in the small town of Forks. To be technical his dealership was the only one in Forks so anytime someone needed a new ride, they went to Edric Bailey's dealership. My mother never cared about money. She knew that money would not bring happiness or love; she knew it was the undeniable want, trust, loyalty, honesty and compromising that each person had to dedicate that would build that happily ever after. My parents were the King and Queen of Forks High school in Washington as you might say. They had dated off and on since freshmen year. Okay, okay, I know that doesn't really count as solid high school sweet hearts, but in my mind it does. My parents were the ideal couple. They had love for each other oozing out of every part of their bodies. I remembered wishing if I would be lucky enough to be granted such happiness and love in my future as they did. They had my brother when they were sophomores in college. They had gotten married right away before Jasper was born. They decided that even trhough they didn't get married in a conventional way they had still loved each other and wanted it written and sealed to prove that their bond was stronger than eve. With their love and a baby on the way nothing could stop their happiness. A year after they had Jasper they had a beautiful baby girl. Can you guess who this lovely being might be? You guessed it right. That baby girl's name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. Alright, I know I'm conceded. I can't help to be a little arrogant. Heerrro, I'm Rosalie fucking Hale. I'm beautiful, smart and rich.

This is my story; the fates have not decided yet if I'll get my happy ending, but it will provide in detail of the strife and triumphs that I will endure.

The last few months have been a struggle. My cousin Isabella Swan and my parents decided that it would be best if she came to lived with us. Her mother was my mother's older sister Rene Bailey. Her father was Charlie Swan the chief of Forks. He had died in a terrible animal attack. He was on patrol the night that his life ended. No one knew what had happened, all that was reported was that his body or remains of his body as I would call it was found deep in the forest about 150 feet from the highway that he was patrolling that night. Bella known as her nickname, but I call her Izzie, was so torn up by that unfortunate event. When her father had passed she started to hang with the wrong crowd and was supposedly doing drugs. She really had a hard time adjusting to what had happened to her father. Although she had not lived with her father for more than 12 years, she still had a relationship with Uncle Charlie. She would come up and visit some summers. She had lived in Phoenix AZ for most of her life, but that's about to change. Her mother had remarried to a minor league baseball player and since Uncle Charlie was no longer with us; my parents had offered for her live with us instead. My mother felt sorry for her. She said that it must feel like loosing both of your parents and the girl needs some family love. I couldn't imagine how my life would be if I had lost either of my parents. I don't know if I would survive.

"Mom, when is Bella arriving?"

I had asked while walking into the kitchen to get my grub on. I had to halt abruptly. My mother and father was in the middle of a kissing session when I had interrupted their little love fest. My father' a six foot man with spiky light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His lips were like mine, puffy pillow like softness. He had high cheekbones that made him look like he belonged on a cover of a GQ magazine for older men; he had my brownish blonde shoulder length hair mother pinned between him and the counter. My mother fair porcelain skin with light brown eyes with pink lips who looked like a beautiful fifties pin up model had her arms around my fathers neck.

"Eeeww, Eeewww! Mom, dad, can you keep your hands off each other for a just a second. I'm not thrilled coming into the kitchen with you guys making out inches away from my lunch. I have to eat and God knows what you guys did before you made my salad."

I scrunched up my nose to make a funny face. My mother chuckled a bit and released my father with a wide smile on her face. I smiled to confirm that I was only sarcastically joking and jumped onto a stool. She handed me my Caesar salad and I chomped away immediately. My father who was smiling as well, patted my mother on the butt.

"We will continue this tonight love."

I started to fake choke which made them both unite in laughter.

"She'll arrive at the airport at 4:55PM we should leave at 3:15" she had responded to my question from earlier.

"Have you guys got the guest room decorated and ready" My father had asked.

"Yes, we were able to get everything done last night, with Rosalie's help we had it done within a days worth"

My father walked by and gave me a kiss on my cheek

"That's my little decorating princess, always had an eye for the pretty things in life"

I giggled a bit and continued on my salad.

I wasn't too thrilled about Bella coming up to live with us. She and I had been really close when we were younger. She was like a sister because we both didn't have one. We would always have sleepovers and what not whenever she visited, but the last few years we had drifted apart. I started getting into make up and clothing like every other princess in the world. I was popular at school; I had boys vying for my attention. She on the other hand, didn't do or say much. She was just, stuck in a rut, not wanting to change. She kind of gave this Tom boyish vibe. We had different interests by the age of thirteen so we didn't have much in common. I didn't even know if she liked boys or if she was playing for the other team. I just didn't- know. Jasper told me to give her a chance due to the most recent events in her life. Why wouldn't I give her a chance? I mean, I might be a rich bitch at times, but I do have a heart, a beating one at that. Thinking of the devil, my blonde curly hair brother just walked in and I suddenly felt excited about Bella coming to live with us. He had stopped at the fridge taking out a carton of milk and went to the counter to retrieve a clean glass cup and filled it halfway. He had long toned arms like my father and he was only 2 inches shorter than my father even though he's only at the tender age of seventeen. He has the same color eyes as my mother and soft pillow lips like mine and my fathers. I knew it was Jasper that was modifying my emotions. He had some special aura about him. He's always so calm and relaxing. Whenever I felt a little off, upset, sad or nervous, Jasper would come into the room and suddenly my emotions would change to match with his. I often wondered if he was able to do that with other people. I'm assuming that he did. Once, Jasper was able to get a big bear of a kid whose face was 10 shades of red to walk away. The big kid was upset that Jasper wasn't falling for his intimidation. I thought I was going to have to bring my cat fighting skills out to help Jasper with this one, but he was able to calm the kid down and have him walk away without saying a word. I wonder if I had anything special about me other than my outer appearance. I didn't think I did, but if I did I certainly hope that I would be like Drew Barry Moore's character from the Stephan King novel Fire starter. There were a few raunchy girls that I wanted to burn up in flames, but this was all in the wishful thinking of Rosalie Hale. I kind of laughed at myself just thinking about it. Hearing me chuckle a bit, Jasper turned his attention to me.

"What's so funny dear sister of mine?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking about things that money can't buy oh dear brother. I want you to stop what you're doing to my emotions. I can't keep a clear mind with you playing with them."

"I'm not doing anything, I swear." He lifted his left arm with his pointer and middle finger pointed up to the roof imitating a boy scout's honor.

"Gggaaww, am I excited?"

"I think you are. Come on its Bella the little sis that you never had. Remember how you guys were inseparable when she used to live here?"

"Yeah, I remember, but we've changed so much the last few years. It's just weird to me that's all."

"I think I understand sister, but do not worry. I'm sure we'll make her feel welcomed."

"We'll see how things progress when she's here"

A few hours later we were waiting at the arrival gate. My father thought it would be a little funny and welcoming if we had a card board that read "7 swans a swimming." Up in the air, I thought it was lame, but my mother and brother thought it was the right touch to welcome Bella to our family. I recognized her right away. Long curly brown locks, slender short frame that hadn't filled out in the right places. Pale porcelain skin just like mine, I guess mom was right we did have a little bit of albino blood in our genes, how could she not look tan after living in Arizona, but I'm not surprised that she didnt. I always wondered if my mother was telling the truth. I for one had porcelain skin, but I always thought it was because I live in Washington for Christ sakes, how tan could a person get with weather like ours. I never had a tan, yet I never really tried. Bella's skin tone only backed up my mother's story. There she stood searching for familiar faces. Her lips curled up into a smile when our eyes met. She looked a little nervous, I didn't blame her though. She had just lost her father and her mother was running away to fairyland with her new step daddy so who wouldn't feel a little nervous about being welcomed into different family.

"Hi Bella love, oh how I've missed you."

My mother reaching her arms out and immediately pulling her into a very strong yet gentle hug.

"Hhhi aunt Esme." Bella responded when she had returned the hug.

My father welcomed her with a little half hug. "It's good to have you here Bella, anything that you need please don't hesitate to ask. We're here for you."

"Thank you so much Uncle Adal, I hope that my living with you guys hasn't place any type of burden on you."

Mirroring his half hug.

"No, not at all. It's silly of you to think that."

Jasper gave her a huge smile with a fist bump to welcome her. She had returned his fist bump and planted a weak smile in return.

"Hey Bells, it's good to see you again."

" Yeah Jazz, it's good to see you too. I don't know if you'll think the same after a few months with me. You'll probably beg aunt Esme and Uncle Adal to send me back to Arizona."

We all laughed at what she had said, she knew that we wouldn't do that. She's stuck with us. Then she turned towards me. She walked a few inches and grabbed me into a huge bear hug.

"Rose! I've missed you."

I was shocked. I was in so much shock that my arms didn't want to cooperate. I gave her a half ass hug and stepped back a bit.

"Ahh, hi Izzie, welcome back to Forks. How was the plane ride?"

I had to find a way to district her from bear hugging me again. It felt so weird. I mean we haven't talked to each for a few years and she's acting as if we hadn't missed a beat in our sisterhood.

"It was terrible. I sat next to a bald guy who snored most of the time. I had my ipod with me, but the ding-a-ling's snore was so bad that even the highest volume on my Ipod couldn't block out the obnoxious noise"

"Come on darling, let's get your luggage and go home."

My mother told her while grabbing her hand to lead her to baggage claim.

The ride home was nothing exciting. I kept quiet most of the time. We would catch up later. She told stories of how life was in Arizona; my mother had told her about how we had everything ready for her. Jasper was telling her about how he was ready for his junior year in high school and how he's going to rejoin wrestling this year. She said that she wasn't surprised. He seemed to really have grown the last couple of years and that she couldn't wait for one of his tournaments. I on the other hand has seen way too many of his matches and knew that he would win even if I wasn't there cheering him on. As we arrived home, I saw three figures out on one of our neighbor's lawn. It was the Cullen kids, Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. Alice and Edward were fraternal twins. They were my age. Alice had been my best friend ever since they moved in 5 years ago. She just came up to me one day after they had settled into their new house.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen; we're going to be best friends."

I didn't question her of what she meant, but I couldn't resist her friendliness so I just went along with it. We were inseparable from then on. She stood 4'11 and tiny, with pixie like hair. Her nose was sharp with heart shaped lips. Her eyes were the most beautiful light brown I've ever seen. She had on the cutest casual outfit on. It was one of those tees that had the collar hanging off one side of the shoulders with black sweat pants; she had on black flip flops to match. Sometimes I would wonder to myself if she was more breathtaking beautiful than I was, but the boys at school had proved my insecurities wrong. Edward her brother was one of my other best friends. He was the quieter one of the two. Don't get me wrong, if he smelled bullshit, he would let you know. He'd call you out faster than speedy Gonzalez. He was the gentler Cullen boy; he was the best friend and not the boyfriend type. I remembered the first time that I had met him. After Alice came to introduce herself, he had followed her to make sure she was okay. He had introduced himself as well. I remembered that day as if it was yesterday


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

He came walking towards me and stood next to his twin; he was twelve at the time. His copper hair shorter than the spiky locks he had now. He had the most beautiful smile, it reached up to his green eyes that were hiding behind some Buddy Holly imitation glasses. He had on a black polo shirt with light blue jeans and black chucks to match. His eyes matched his smile, stunningly gorgeous. He was one of the prettiest boys I've ever met. His lips turned into a smile as if he heard my thoughts, which in turn made me blush. He was at least five feet at the time.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

He extended his hand out for me to shake. I thought to myself how formal he was for a twelve year old.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. So where did you guys move from?"

I could see that it took him a bit to think about an answer. I thought that was kind of weird. His cheeks turned a little rose color as I stood staring at him. Alice had finally cut in

"We moved from Alaska. Our father Carlisle Cullen was a Science professor at a university over there. He was just offered a job at Forks University. "

I had turned my attention to Alice.

"Carlisle Cullen? Where have I heard that name before?"

Speaking out loud to myself, I couldn't pinpoint it, but I was sure that I had read that name somewhere before.

Edward had finally decided to speak again

"Our father used to live here. He attended Forks high school when he was younger."

"Oh, it might have been a name that I've read in one my mother's old year books."

I couldn't stop staring at Edward, he was astonishing. I couldn't have stopped myself from having a little crush on him, even though I had just met the boy.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

Edward had asked as we made eye contact while fidgeting a bit and moving his hand to scratch his gorgeous locks. I was a little too mesmerized by his eyes to answer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I have an older brother. He's inside the house."

As I was saying his name Alice had joined in saying

"Jasper Hale"

I turned to Alice shock evident on my face.

"How did you know his name?"

Alice didn't look me in the face. She seemed as if she was ashamed of how she had known my brothers name.

"I, I."

I could tell that she didn't want to say, but she change her mind and pushed it out of her mouth with strength.

"I can sort of... see the future."

Her eyes lowered to the grass beneath us as if it was suddenly interesting. Okay that really scared me.

"What do you mean you can see the future?"

"Well… I can't always see the future; you can say that I get a little premonition here and there."

She acted as if it was no big deal. I looked at Edward who had a blank expression then back to Alice who was smiling. I was paralyzed. I couldn't speak nor move.

"Yeah, um, sis a little TMI, I don't think she's ready for your overbearing honesty."

"She'll get over it. Like I said, we're going to be best friends. Trust me on that."

With Alice's statement, I relaxed a bit. I mean if we're going to be best friends, I had to get over it. I was kind of used to freakiness. Jasper had some sort of power, but I never thought it was freaky that he was able to control emotions, so the girl had a few premonitions here and there, no big deal.

Then the second most beautiful creature came into view or was he as bewitching as Edward? I couldn't decide. He was 5'11 almost as tall as my father. He had brown copper hear to match Alice's and Edward's. His eyes were mesmerizing as Edward's the only difference was his were blue. They both had caught my eyes shifting behind them and they both looked back.

"Rosalie, this is my other brother Emmett."

I couldn't stop staring, his curly hair was adorable and his gorgeous dimples were such a distraction. This boy was too muscular for his age.

Looking at me, Edward informed

"Emmett is a year and a half older than us."

As he stood next to Edward and Alice, he made eye contact with me and introduced himself, the same way as Edward had.

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen; I see that you have met my younger siblings."

What's up with formalities with this family, they speak as if they were raised in some etiquette boot camp.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, I live here."

I gestured to my house with my hands I could see Edward from the corner of my eye giving Emmett an irritated look, then looking back at me like he heard my thoughts. Emmett looked at him and gave him a smirk and a wink which he thought I didn't catch.

As I was about to ask what they usually do for fun, Jasper had came out of the house. He stopped in his track as soon as his saw Alice. I was able to tell that he was absolutely fascinated by Alice's exquisiteness. I would assume that it was love at first sight from a third person's perspective. From that day on they were inseparable as well. I was a little jealous.

Present.

"Rosalie, who are they?"

Bella asked snapping me back from my daze.

"Come on; let me introduce you to the Cullens, Alice, Edward and Emmett."

We walked towards the trio while Jasper followed right behind us. As we met them half way, Alice gracefully walked to Jasper. Gave him a kiss then came to hug me. Edward and Emmett stood beside her. They looked like they had just finished some sort of tournament, baseball I bet.

"Hey guys, this is Izzie, my cousin. Her real name is Isabella Swan, but I call her Izzie."

"Well the rest of us call her Bella." Jasper chimed in wrapping his arms around Alice.

Emmett came to my side and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I hugged him back giving him a kiss on the chin. I could see Edwards's expression as if he was in pain for a second which then turned into a blank expression. Izzie was staring at Edward. I could only imagine that was how I looked when I had first laid my eyes on Edward, shocked by his beauty.

All three siblings chimed together

"Hi Bella, welcome to Forks"

She returned their greetings with a semi wave "Hi."

Alice stared at her with semi cold eyes. She didn't like the idea of Izzie living with us. She came to me a couple of days before Izzie decided to move in with us and had me promise that no matter what the arrangements were, I would still hold her as my best friend/sister. Of course I agreed to it although it seemed odd at the time. Could Alice be a bit jealous, although I couldn't picture Alice having an inch of jealousy, but we are only human.

'It's really nice to meet you all, but I'm a bit tired. I'm going to unpack and maybe take a nap."

"Alright, go ahead, mom will show you to your room"

"Bye guys"

"Bye Bella-Izzie."

"Come on guys, let's finish our game, Jazz and Rose, you're going to join us in the festivities."

Emmett had informed without even asking if we were up to joining. I had no problem though, a healthy competition amongst a bunch of seventeen and sixteen year olds never hurt. Emmett was so excited he left my side and ran ahead to retrieve the equipments, Jasper and Alice walked up ahead of us to catch up with Emmett, they were a few feet ahead of Edward and I. Edward came up behind me and lifted me up off the ground so I wouldn't step into the puddle of mud, that would have ruined my chucks. I giggled a bit.

"Thanks, you're my hero; my chucks are forever in your debt."

I had to smile while hugging him around the waist; we were always like this, very comfortable with each other. People often had mistaken us for a couple, when it was almost far from the truth.

"Ah it's nothing; I just didn't want to hear you bitch about how it's unladylike of you to wear dirty shoes."

"Oh, you know me too well."

"You know it."

We were walking to the field in the middle of the forest next to our homes when an idea had struck me.

"Hey Ed, would you do me the hugest favor?"

"Well it depends on what kind of favor you're asking for."

"It's huge, and I know you'll do it because you're my best bud and that's what best buds are for."

"Ah ha, I told you that you couldn't use the best friend card for another 20 years. I did you a huge favor a year ago, so technically that best friend card is out the door."

"No dice, you didn't get stooped on my last favor; we both got something out of it, pshh we're still getting something out of it now I might add."

He opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it and closed his mouth immediately. We kept on walking; he held back a twig on a tree so I would be able to walk through without leaves or bugs catching onto my hair. I thought to myself how lucky I was to have a friend who was also a gentleman. I decided that it was time to bring up the favor again.

"Look Edward, you haven't gone out with anyone since I've met you and I just want to see you happy. Is it too much for me to ask you for one more favor?"

"Like I said, I did you a so call huge favor and that's the end of this conversation."

I could see that he was getting heated from this conversation. I decided to push his buttons a little further, because I could.

"No, it's not the end of it; I just"

He then interrupted and finished my thoughts

"Need me to take Bella out since she's new in town and you're not up to being hostess with the mostess for the next week"

"I told you, you knew me too well,"

He just smirked and stood silent.

" I… I just haven't spent time with her lately and it's awkward between us. Would you just do this for me? Please Edward"

That's when he grabbed me and pulled me behind a huge old tree so Emmett and the rest couldn't see us. He had me pinned against the tree without force and spoke next to my ear.

"You know I can't do that."

That's when I had to look into his eyes to see how angry he was with me. He had distress behind them, at that moment I would have given up my life to take away all of his misery away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi guys, I just wanted to thank **__**Edrose**__** , **__**ViperPiper**__**, **__**Twilight Obsessed1233**__**, **__**teambellaedward**__** and **__**kandykanemel**__** the lovely people who have reviewed my story and continued to cheer me on to writing more. Here are two more chapters=) actually its one part split into two chapters because it was a little too long. These two chapters are all in flashback and have reached the MA rating status. You'll also notice that I have added some songs into the story, and yes I went there LOL! I was listening to songs while writing and I wanted to incorporate some of them into this story because I felt that they really fit into the scenes. Thanks for reading and I hope that you guys like them.**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except their out of characterness. All characters belong to Stephanie Myers and the Twilight Saga.**_

Flashback

I was sitting in the school's cafeteria eating my apple with peanut butter when the school's biggest gossip queen, some refer to her as Jessica Stanley, came and sat right across from me.

"Guess what I heard?"

I looked up and rolled my eyes at the light brown shoulder length hair girl, she was about the same height as Alice, but very much less attractive than her. She had large brown eyes and a very sharp nose. Her mouth was a little too big for her face, but a girl had to have big mouth for all the gossip that she's been spreading. I answered with an exasperated teeny bopper tone.

"Gee golly, IDK, I'm not a mind reader"

Knowing that there was sarcasm in my tone, Jessica exhaled loudly

"I heard that Royce King has been blabbing all around school that he was going to pop your cherry this coming Saturday when you're away with him on his family trip to the San Juan Islands"

I couldn't believe if I heard her correct or not, I almost choke on my half eaten apple.

"Wa… What did you just said?"

She had a tiny smirk, but decided to stop it from forming when she saw that I was dead serious and knew better than to fool around.

"Royce has been telling all the guys that he's going to take your V card. Are you excited?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

I got up and left her staring after me, shocked as if someone had slapped her. I didn't even know Jessica that well, I was thankful that she had enough balls to tell me though. I had just gotten out of the cafeteria heading straight to the girls restroom to toss up my lunch, when I felt a hand grab my elbow, there were a lot of kids in the hallway that I didn't care much to acknowledge, so when I felt someone holding me back I had to jerk it away.

'Hey, hey, what's wrong Rosalie?"

A smoothing voice that I was too familiar with.

I turned around and I had to hug the angel who was standing an inch behind me. I was on the verge of tears.

"Edward, I just heard something that really upset me."

Lifting his hand to smooth down his copper locks

"What did you hear?"

"Jessica told me that Royce has been going around telling people that he's going to take my virtue this weekend."

That's when he let go of me

"That fucker!"

He looked so frustrated, his face muscles were tense and a huge blue vain had risen in the middle of his forehead.

"Where is he now?"

He had turned, but I had to pull him back.

"No, Edward, don't. He's still my boyfriend."

"See I told you he was bad news, I could hear his deviant thoughts from ten miles away."

"Edward, calm down. I can handle this. I just need to get out of here. Take me somewhere please."

He grabbed the same elbow that he had held onto earlier and led me out of the school. It was raining outside so I kind of hesitated, thinking that my hair and makeup would get ruined. Edward felt my hesitancy so he took out a binder from his shoulder bag and lifted it above my head.

"Thanks"

I had to smile at the thought that he knew me so well.

"It's my pleasure Rosebud."

As we got to his shiny new silver Volkswagen, he moved the folder to his right hand while he used his left hand to dig for his car keys to unlock the alarm, he took a while. He couldn't find it in his left pocket so he moved over to his right pocket with his left hand which made him look a little weird with his arm stretch across his torso. I had to laugh.

"Need a little help?"

"Ah, sure."

I reach into his pant pocket at the same moment he patted his shirt pocket to see if he might had left it there. I was fishing around for the keys and mistakenly touched his man goods.

"Oh, ha, if you wanted to play all you had to do was ask."

"I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

While pulling his keys out, I could feel my cheeks turning red. I really didn't mean to touch him there, but I was determined to find his keys and accidentally grazed him in his special spot.

"I was only kidding, I know that you didn't mean to. I just wanted to see you smile."

"Mission accomplished, now open the door, it's freezing out here"

My lips were trembling from the cold and my body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Oh, Yes, sorry."

He clicked on his car alarm and opened the passenger door for me, I climbed into his impeccably clean car and he closed the door for me. It smelled like coconut, the kind that hand car wash companies used. I had placed on my seat belt while he ran over to the driver's side and got in. He started the engine and changed the shift to drive.

"Wait, you better click it or ticket"

I warned him,

He had to chuckle at my motherly tone

"And here I thought that you would have been the death of me and not chastising me for not wearing a seatbelt."

I had to laugh with him.

"You know I wuv you. If you died who would be my best bud slave? I know Alice would not be too keen to take that much punishment."

I had to wink at him to get my point across.

He placed on his seatbelt and started driving. I turned on his radio and pulled his Ipod out of the glove compartment. I pressed play and the most beautiful ballad came on.

"_I wanna watch you sleeping peaceful  
Resting your heart and your soul  
We should never awake without the other  
Lying by our side_

I wanna learn from the calm with which you  
Aim at your dreams and your goals  
And I'm sure your stories always will unfold"

I had to close my eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Mmm.. I love this song"

He turned to look at me, he held the gaze over me as if he wanted to tell me something, but nothing came out.

"_I try to get you up  
But you go down  
And you are not okay_

I wanna carry you  
But you won't get up  
It's really killing me  
You know it's killing me"

I looked into his eyes, and saw some sort of entrapment behind them. My heart started to sink. It hurt me a lot that Edward was not able to express his thoughts or feelings. He was the same Edward from when we were twelve, there were times when I wanted to scream and beg for him to tell me what's on his mind, but it might have been a little intrusive, if he wanted to let me know, he would have. As if he read my thoughts, he just nodded. It could have been the music he was nodding his head to, but I couldn't decipher.

"_I wanna join you sleeping peaceful  
Feeling the sun in our room  
What a plenty of rays and beaming light  
Surely, it does me good_

I wanna trust the pulse  
In which decay is followed by bloom  
And I'm sure any flaw will turn out beautiful"

"Why do you like this song so much?"

I had to look away from him when he had asked and looked out the window pausing.

"Well

It's by Blue foundation

Her voice is just so melodic

I can hear rain drops in the background

It's about the ups and downs of a blossoming relationship. It's something that I can't find the words to explain"

He just stared ahead and I turned to look at him, and then shifted my head to look out of the window.

"_I try to get you up  
But you go down  
And you are not okay_

I wanna carry you  
But you won't get up  
It's really killing me  
You know it's killing me"

As the song finished, another song came on that I didn't care enough about. My thoughts drifted back to the crap that Royce had spewed to everyone. I was angry, so angry that I was digging my fingers into the leather by the door handle. Sensing my frustration Edward tapped my shoulder.

"If you need to talk about it, I'm here. I'll listen, but please don't take it out on my car."

That statement made me smile. I released my gripped claws from his leather.

"I don't want to talk about it; I don't even want to think about. I have to talk to Royce, but not yet. I mean, I don't know if those rumors are true, but if they are, what am I gonna do? I love him, but not the kind of love that you think you would give up innocence for."

Edward didn't comment on what I said he was silent, staring straight ahead his fingers gripping tight around the steering wheel. We got to Edwards house after ten minutes of silence. I looked over to my right side to look at my house and as usual, no one was home. Dad was at work, mom was with friends at a book club event and Jasper was still at school. I wonder if he's wondering was I was. I better text him, before he sends out an alert for my disappearance. I pulled out my Iphone and started typing. Edward was busy making sure that he was parking in the right angle in the garage.

"Jazz, I'm with Edward. I'll tell you what happened when you get home"

I was about to place my phone back into my back pocket when I got a text back.

"Okay Alice just told me you left school; we'll talk after school and thank Edward for me."

I replied back

"I will, thnx."

Edward had gotten out of the car and I was about to open my door when he had gotten there first and opened it for me

"You know Ed, I'm an independent woman I can open and close my doors by myself"

I smiled at him.

"I know, but then again I'm always a gentleman and it's a force of habit, it feels weird if I don't."

"Alright bud, I have no complaints, I just wanted you to know"

He in turn smiled and led me through his garage door and up to his living.

The living room was white interior, black leather couches and family portraits. I thought to myself that his house was too clean without a mother figure. I remember I once asked Alice about where their mother was and she said that their mother had died during their birth. I had felt so bad, I didn't know what I would have done if I never got the chance to meet my mother, even worse knowing that I was the cause of her death. I thought about the times when I was younger scrapping my elbow and knees when I fell off my tricycle. My mother came right out because she was watching me through the kitchen window; she came and hugged me right away. Kissing my scraped knees really did make it feel better. The subject of their mother never came up again; I didn't want to tread on water.

Family portraits were hung on the walls, one with Edward and Alice as infants and the other from when they looked to be three years old and Emmett at the age of four. It seemed like there had been new pictures placed up every three years. I've been at their house almost daily, but each time I entered their house it felt as if it was all new to me. We climbed up the stairs to his room. The interior of his room was pale ivory with two large sliding glass doors in which opened to the balcony. One of his walls next to the balcony had a five foot shelf full of books, the other wall had a 5 foot shelf matching the other, but that shelf was filled with CDs that stood next to his entertainment stand facing his bed. Music and literary was what made Edward well Edward. He played the guitar at times, I remember that I would sit in his room for hours listening to him strum his guitar, he was brilliant and he knew it.

Once in, I jumped on the bed and just laid there. Edward at the foot of his bed just chuckled and turned to where his stereo was. He turned on the stereo and then turned towards me.

"What kind of tempo to match your mood?"

"I don't know...Nothing too emo please."

I thought for a second.

"How about Senses Fail?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Damn straight."

I had laughed a bit, only Edward would let me get away things like this.

He turned up the volume a bit, but not too loud. The track that played was "Yellow Angels".

"_As the car begins to roll  
I smile as I lose control  
This weightlessness is such a gift  
'Cause gravity has lost its hold  
I see the sky and then the ground  
Kaleidoscope of light and sound  
Catching flashes of my life  
Just then the house lights all went out  
I want to know myself so bad it hurts  
I am a shelf holding unread words"_

Edward was making his way to the bed; there he plopped onto his back next to me. I turned slightly to face him and smiled.

"_I've said goodbye so many times in my life  
I'm surprised it's still so hard for me  
To see that I should start living my life  
Or I will die unfulfilled and empty"_

"Jazz told me to thank you for taking care of me."

"It's nothing. I just don't like to see you like this."

"I know. I just…. I don't know."

The fact that I didn't know what to do or say had frustrated me, maybe I felt betrayed by someone that I thought had adored me, maybe I couldn't handle what other people were saying. How could I let something that Jessica said upset me? How can I let anything or anyone bother me so much? I was Rosalie Hale, I didn't give a fuck what other people thought, but if I didn't then why was it bothering me now? We laid there in silence. The music was like a lullaby making me very drowsy.

"_I come to still in the chair  
As yellow angels step with care  
My spinal cord still sending shocks  
But my life's in need of repair  
There's got to be more than this  
I don't want to just exist  
As a hollow house for bones  
More alone every minute  
Is there a place where I can start again?"_

I had turned my body so that I was laying on my right side facing the direction of his closet.

"I'm kind of sleepy; I think I'll take a nap."

"Go ahead, and when you're ready to talk about it, even though I know what it's about. I'm here kay?."

"Thanks bud."

I began to slowly slip into oblivion.

"_I've said goodbye so many times in my life  
I'm surprised it's still so hard for me  
To see that I should start living my life  
Or I will die unfulfilled and empty_

Wake up, you're sleeping  
Wake up, you're sleeping behind the wheel  
Wake up, you're sleeping  
Wake up, you're sleeping behind the wheel  
Wake up, you're sleeping  
Wake up, you're sleeping behind the wheel"

While in slumber I had so many visions. One was someone standing with his back to me. I couldn't make out who it was, but he was a few feet ahead of me, it seemed as if we were in the woods. I could feel raindrops in my hair and there was heavy wind blowing against my skin, it was freezing. He spoke without turning around

"I'm here to protect you Rosalie, you might not know that now, but I'm here. I loved you since the first day I met you. I didn't have the courage to tell you and seeing you with other guys only told me that you didn't want me."

I couldn't make out the voice, it was beautiful yet it had a spark of white noise, very fuzzy, but each word that he had spoken I understood.

"I was made for you. I was made to keep you out of harm. There's going to be changes in your life that will be coming soon, please promise that you wont let that frighten you."

I opened my mouth to ask him questions, but it felt as if it would take all my strength, every word I spoke came out so slow.

"Who are you? Why won't you turn around?"

I walked up to his back reached out to touch him, but he disappeared. I wasn't in the woods any more; I was in my living room. I looked around and there I saw my father. He was sitting in a chair with the most frighten expression on his face. He had a blood trail that ran from the top of his head down his cheeks which ended by his neck.

"Daaadddyy!!"

I had screamed out, but that too came out very slow. I wanted to run to him even though he was only a couple of feet away.

I moved with all of my might, but I felt so much pressure holding me back as if my body would not obey my mind. When I was about to reach for him the ugliest creature came into sight snarling at me, it was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. The thing had a humans figure, but the skin looked as if it had been in some sort of terrible fire, burnt red skin. It had arms, but they were every long which hung past its knees with short stubby fingers that had three inch finger nails attached. Its legs were bare which had skin that matched the upper part of its body. There was nasty slime coming out of its mouth, I wanted to scream, but as I inhaled the worst stench trapped my mouth it was disgusting and I wanted to gag. I had to pull back, but how was I going to save my dad? The creature crouched in front of him facing me as if he was going to leap at me. That's when I jerked out of my slumber. Not aware of where I was. There was someone else's arm around my waist and a heated body spooning me, I looked around and remembered that I was still at Edwards. I turned around to look at him, who was asleep next to me. He looked like an angel, the loveliest being I've ever seen. I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly place my hand in my back pocket and dug out my phone, it was 5:00PM I had to get home before my mother would call to see where I was. I didn't want to wake Edward so I slowly lifted his arm from my waist and slid off the bed. I bent down and kissed him on his forehead and whispered.

"Thanks Edward for being here for me. I wuv you."

Not sure if he heard, but a smile form on his lips. I exited his room, went down the stairs and opened the door to leave. I made sure I locked his living room door, just in case. With the image of that creature still fresh in my mind. I walked across from the Cullen's lawn to my lawn and into the front door of my house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except their out of characterness. All characters belong to Stephanie Myers and the Twilight Saga.**_

When I got in I saw my mother and father sitting on the couch, they looked really upset and worried. When they saw me enter the door my father got up quickly, his face turning rapidly red.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Where have you been young lady?"

I knew I was in deep shit. I couldn't remember the last time my father got so mad, oh wait, I remembered that I got caught smoking a cigarette outside of my house. I wanted to know what all the hype was about. My dumb ass thinking I was so slick hiding under my kitchen window next to a bush. The smoke eventually sailed up where the window was and coincidentally my father was just washing his hands. He thought someone had set fire to the house so he ran out of the house grabbing the hose to only find me squatting next to the bush smoking it up. He used the same tone as he just did and his face resembled the same shade as he had at the moment. He made me smoke a whole pack within an hour and I never wanted to touch a damn cigarette again. I was scared straight.

"I was at the Cullen's doing my homework."

My eyes shifted to my shoes to avoid their eyes.

"Don't give me that excuse young lady. The school called today saying that you didn't show up to your afternoon classes."

I got caught, but I wasn't going to go down with out a fight. I had to think fast, I'll blame it on the automated systems making a mistake. They're known to report students being absent when they were actually in class those days.

"I did show up, it must have been a mistake, you know those automated systems. It's not news that they mix up the numbers and call the wrong houses at times."

"Well this time it wasn't an automated system. It was one of the clerks, it was a live person."

Fuck, I'm done for. Just admit it and get on with the punishment.

I exhaled loudly.

"Fine, you caught me. I did skip school today. I know I shouldn't have, but I had to leave."

"What was so bad that you had to skip school? Rosalie, we give you everything that you want and this is how you repay us by skipping school? Where did you go? Who did you go with? Are you on drugs?"

That caught me off guard. I was shocked that my father even questioned me about that.

"I went to the mall." I had to lie. "I went alone and NO, I'm not on drugs. I fuck up once and now I'm a druggy? Gee dad, real way to show how much faith you have in me."

I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back. I couldn't believe how my day was going.

"You are grounded for the next two weeks"

"But dad, that's not fair! I didn't even skip the whole day!"

"Don't tell me what's not fair. It's not fair that your mother and I work so hard to make sure that you and your brother have a good life, give you guys whatever you want and in return we ask that you work hard in life and get the education that we expect. Now go to your room, you will not be going on that vacation with that boyfriend of yours or to hang out with the Cullens'."

My head jerked up to protest, but instead I turned around and headed towards the stairs.

"Fine! I didn't want to go on that stupid trip anyways!"

I stomped up the stairs towards my room and slammed the door shut. I leaped across to my bed and stuffed my face into my pillow. How could this day get any worse? I laid there thinking how unreasonable my father was. Then I heard my room door open, I felt calm all of a sudden, it was Jasper. He closed the door and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Are you okay Rosie bear?"

I lifted my head from the pillow to look towards him. He continued on

"Is it true? Did Royce go around school telling people that he was going to take your virginity?"

"I don't know Jazz, I haven't talked to him today. I didn't even bother calling him to find out. I just don't want to think about it right now. I'll deal with him later."

"Just know this Rosie bear, that if he did, he's going to have to go into hiding."

"Thanks for being all big bro on me, but I can handle him myself. God, could my day get any better? Dad really overreacted. He grounded me for the next two weeks. How is that even fair? I can see that a week is reasonable, but two weeks? Geez!"

"He's just upset; you know how it is when you're mad. Rash decisions are made. He might change his mind. Don't let dad bother you. If I were you I would be worrying about what a big mouth Royce has been saying and put an end to it. You know that I never liked that tool."

"I know, I'll deal with him later, right now I just want to shut everything out, I'm still so mad."

"I'll let you be. I'm heading over to Alice's"

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face, you and your freedom, who's the tool?'

I had to chuckle when I said that, he knew that I was joking and he smiled.

"Later Rosie bear."

"Close the door kay Jazz?"

"Sure"

He opened the door and closed it within a second. I stuffed my face back into the pillows then I heard my door open again.

"What Jazz? Forgot to tell me something?"

"Ah no, but I did want to speak to you Rosalie."

I lifted my head and looked towards the voice of my mother.

"Oh, mom."

I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't. I didn't like lying to my mother, but I didn't want to tell her what was really going on. I mean it was only a rumor, but I didn't want to talk to my mother about sex. She treaded on that thin water when I first dated Royce, but I told her that it was far from my mind. I didn't think of Royce like that at the time. I only liked him because he was the first guy who actually pursued me. He had sent me flowers almost every week until I gave into dating him. No one ever did those things, sure Edward would get me a rose here and there, but it was only for special occasions such as birthdays and when I made it to the softball team or when I got onto the cheerleading team. Emmett got me a stuff teddy once when we were at the carnival he won it by knocking down a couple of pins, but that was it.

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to be by myself right now."

"I understand sweetie, but when you're ready, mom will be waiting. I just want you to know that your father and I care so much about you and your brother. If anything happened to you two, I don't know if I could go on living. Just promise me that you're being safe and not doing things that most teenagers are doing these days. Promise me please."

"I promise mom cross my heart and hope to die."

I made a cross sign in front of my heart. That made her smile. She got up and walked towards the door.

"I know that your father has been tough on you lately, just know that he does care."

"I know mom, but it doesn't give him an excuse to be so unreasonable."

"I know honey, just sleep on it and tomorrow we will talk about it okay?"

"Alright mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

She stepped out of my room and closed the door. I laid there staring at the ceiling for a few hours just thinking about everything. I dug my Iphone out of my back pocket. I had to get to the bottom of things so I dialed Royce's number. It rung a few times and went straight to voice mail. I didn't want to leave a message, so I hung up. I decided to text him instead.

"Is it true that you've been telling people that you're going to have sex with me this weekend?"

Within a minute I got a text back

"I only told a few people, what's the big deal?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone when I called?"

"I'm busy right now. We'll talk later."

I could not believe what I just read. That got me mad. I was heated. I can't believe I thought that I loved this jackass, but I couldn't let this jerk go either. You know the saying that every girl wants a bad boy, I believe I might be one of those fools. Although I might be one of the hopeless, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taking my innocence. For once Royce isn't going to have it his way. I made up my mind. I got up from my bed and looked out the window. It was raining again. I picked up my phone from the bed and text Edward.

"Hey I'm coming over."

While waiting for his message. I went into my closet, put on my sleep tee night gown that I had gotten from Victoria Secrets. The gown was red with buttons from the neck line to the midsection, which I didn't bother to button up. I walked over to my bed, picked up my phone and there still had not been a response. I decided that I wasn't going to wait for his response. I opened my window and climbed out, beneath my window was a little roof and right next to my room were my parents room so I had to get on all fours to crawl under their window. Once I passed their window I got up to tiptoe my way to the corner, I turned left and I got to Jasper's window. He was home then, Alice was there too she was on the floor while Jasper played his guitar lightly. I decided to knock on the window. They both looked my way and I did a pageant like wave and started to mock walking down some invisible stars, that made them laugh and I had laughed too. Not that it was funny to me, but the fact that they laughed at my stupid little mime. I gave them a peace sign with my two fingers and left the window. I tiptoed over to the large oak tree next to Jasper's side of the house and climbed down. I was used to this. I had gone up and down this tree many times when I was feeling rebellious. I ran across my lawn and onto the Cullen's lawn. I got to the side where Edward's room was. There was a ladder lying on the ground, it was the ladder that I had also used many times before. I stacked it up on the balcony and started climbing.

Once I got to the top, I climbed over the balcony and opened the sliding glass door. He always had it unlocked, just in case I ever needed to crash. I looked around his room, music was playing on his stereo, but Edward was no where in sight. I walked into his room and I heard water running, he must be in the shower. That explains why he didn't answer my text. I walked over to his bed and laid on my back waiting for him. I had one thing on my mind. I was going to give my virginity to Edward. I've known him longer than any of the other boys. He was my best friend who's always a gentleman. Who better to lose it to? It's going to be awesome when Royce finds out that he's not the one who took my virtue.

The bathroom door opened and I snapped back into reality. There he stood at the doorway with just a bath towel wrapped around his wait. His six pack abs was defined like a God, with a little happy trail peaking out. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was more gorgeous than I had imagined. He stared at me for a second then came towards me once he recognized who was lying on his bed.

"Rosalie, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Not so much, I'm grounded for skipping school and it turns out that Royce did tell people about his plans for this weekend. The good news though, my father has grounded me for two weeks so that trip with Royce's family is out the door."

Edward had a smirk on his face by the mention of me not being able to go on that family trip.

"That's good to hear that you're grounded. I was starting to think that your parents would let you commit murder and get away with it, they spoil you."

I chucked at his statement

"Well, I thought it was unfair though. I didn't even skip the whole day. I get good grades, I do most if not everything they ask of me and now I'm grounded for two weeks. Two weeks! To top it off I'm not allowed to come over here for those two weeks either."

"Wait what?"

He had to do a double take; he seemed shocked that my father would not allow me to come here.

"That is definitely not fair."

"I know, that's why I'm so pissed."

"So how come you're here in the flesh then?"

"Rebelling, you know cause that's what teenagers do. I laugh in the face of my authoritor."

Mimicking Cartman's voice from South Park.

He laughed which made me smile, that brought my thoughts back to him being almost naked in front of me. At that exact moment I remembered why I had a crush on him, he was just too beautiful. He was looking at me while my eyes surveyed him up and down. He had a smirk.

"No really, why are you here?"

"I have a huge favor to ask."

"Anything, you know I'll do it, just say it Rosalie."

He placed his hands on my shoulder while I looked away from him.

"Royce is planning to take my v-card, but I don't want him to be my first. I won't give him the satisfaction."

His expression turned into shock.

"What do you want me to do Rose bud? Kick his ass? I'll do it."

He got up, but I held onto his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, listen to me before you attempt the murder of Royce King, hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, I'm not going to let him be my first, Edward."

I made sure we locked our eyes so he'd be able to see how serious I was, I continued

"I want you to be my first."

He started laughing, a little too hard for my liking, my hands clenched into fists, restraining the urge to deck him. He continued laughing, he had the expression of pure delight yet there was a bit of agony.

"Rosalie, you can't possibly imply that I could be the one to deflower you? I'm a virgin myself; I wouldn't know what to do."

"Can the bullshit Ed, we both know that you've seen a porn video once or twice. Just mimic what you've seen. It's perfect. We've been friends for how long now? You're the only one that I know will be gentle with me."

I gently took his left hand and held it in mine.

"Do me this favor. Please."

"Rosebud, this isn't a good idea. I mean, there will be consequences that both of us are not prepared for. There's going to be emotions at stake here."

That statement caught me by surprise

"What do you mean emotions?"

He looked away from me.

"I mean the whole Royce thing. You're still his girlfriend. This means cheating and even though he's a jackass, you still have to keep his feelings in mind."

"Fuck his feelings. Did he give a rat's ass when he told people that he was going to tap my ass, plus the enjoyment of taking my virtue?"

"You do have a point, but I don't know Rosebud, I-."

I interrupted him

"Just shut up Edward. If you're not going to help me then I'll find someone who will. Remember my main motive is to make Royce feel stupid, and if you can't help me with that, well we know who's a real friend."

I got up to leave, but it was his turn to grab my hand, I had to smirk, I knew my speech would get him. I wasn't using Edward per say, I did love him, but I wasn't in love with him. I knew he'd do anything for me and I in return would do the same. His hand led me back to the same position that I had been in just a few seconds ago.

We were sitting across from each other. That's when he kissed me, I kissed him back immediately. He placed his hand around my waist to pull me closer. I started to giggle. This was so awkward. Come on, this is Edward my most loyal friend. He stopped kissing me and moved his body back a little to look at me.

"What's so funny?"

He was serious, as if I had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

I jiggled my body to shake the awkward nervousness away. "

Okay, I'm ready."

He started to kiss me again and I responded. He licked my lower lip with his tongue, it was a great sensation. To keep myself calm I had to think of other things, things like guitar, but that brought me to music and music drifted my mind to poetry and poetry reminds me of books and that's when I remembered when we were younger Edward had bent down to pick up a box of books and his pants ripped right in the center revealing his tighty whities. I started laughing again. Edward pulled away again.

"You're gonna get it."

"I'm sor.."

That's when he pushed me down so I was laying on my back. He kissed me harder this time, this time it was passionate, like he had really wanted this to happen. I was turned on by this. He stuck his tongue between my lips to gain access, I opened my mouth and my tongue met his. Our tongues massaged each others, swayed in a way like I've never been kissed before. My hands wrapped around his neck holding on really tight telling him that I wanted to taste more of him. His right hand was beneath me pulling me closer to him. He lifted his left hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

He pulled his head back to look into my eyes and whispered.

"Rosalie, are you sure you want to do this? You can change your mind. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"No Ed, I want to do this. I want you to be my first."

"If it's too much for you, we can stop anytime you like. Just say the word and I'll stop."

"I wont, I want you."

I lifted my head so that my lips would reach his and we started kissing again. There was a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. Some sort of emotion that I was not used to had taken over. I wrapped one of my legs around his towel covered waist and grinded my pelvis against him. He responded by grinding his into mine. I had to let a moan escape between our lips. I could feel liquid forming in my vagina, I was wet. He moved his left hand from the back of my head and moved it slowly to my left breast. I didn't have a bra on so when he grabbed my C cup breast over my gown giving it friction, it felt wonderful. My breast seemed a little too big for his large hands.

"They're really huge"

As he admired the size of my breast.

"You act as if they've just grown over night. I've had these since the tender age of thirteen."

"I knew they were big, but I never knew that they were huge."

I started to blush; we never talked about things like this until recently. So I was a little insecure.

"You are absolutely superb."

That surely reinstated my ego and I smiled and kissed his nose

"Thanks for the sweet talk, but we've already established that you're going to get laid, so no need to impress me with your witch craft words."

I winked at him, which made him ram his open mouth onto mine once again.

His fingers found my hardening nipple that he started to pinch, that only made another moan escape my mouth. Edward had release some moans himself which only made me want him more. I had to break the kiss for a second to breath. He let go of my left breast and pulled my shirt down reveling my breast. When he saw my pink hardened nipple on my porcelain skin, he licked his lips and looked at me.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thanks."

He moved his head to where my breast was and blew his hot breath over my nipple which only made it even harder. He licked it once, and then he licked it again and again teasing it until he sucked on it. He even tried to fit my whole left boob into his mouth while twirling his moist tongue around my trapped nipple. I released my right hand from his neck and clenched my fingers into his sheets; it felt so God crushingly good!

"Oh God, yes."

He smiled at my remark, which only made him pull the other side of my shirt underneath my right breast so now both breasts were exposed. He removed his right hand from underneath my waist and raised it to tweak my other anticipating nipple. He alternated his attention to each one often enough to keep me super satisfied. . This only made me wrap both legs around his waist, grinding up and down on his large hard cock. My gown was riding up on my waist which only left his towel and my underwear as obstacles for his dick and my pussy to unite. Edward released my left breast from his mouth and kissed his way up to my mouth. He swiped his tongue over my bottom lip with one lick then left his tongue out pointing in my direction, I sat up and engulfed his tongue and sucked on it, he tasted like a peppermint candy, and I wanted more. While engrossed in our tongue match he had started to grind his cock harder against my wet folds, which only made me moan louder this time. Hearing my satisfied appreciation he released his moaned of ecstasy. He released my lips which surprised me, and licked his two fingers. I thought that was a bit odd, what was he going to do with those fingers of his? With a devilish grin as if he had heard my thoughts, he removed his hand from his mouth and went slowly towards my aching passage and landed right on my throbbing clit. Once his fingers landed, he started to rub circular motions. I screamed with a delighted sensation.

"Shhh, you're going to wake up Emmett and Alice."

I exhaled a long awaited breath

"Alice isn't even here; she's at my house with Jazz. Emmett sleeps through anything so I doubt he'll hear us. I also can't help it, this feels soooo good,"

Edward chuckled. I thought that was the end of our conversation, Hungry for his lips once more, I lifted my head up again so I would be able to entrap his mouth, but he caught on and backed his upper body a bit. I gave him a "what the fuck look" he smirked at my expression.

"What about my dad, he might hear us."

"I swear to God Edward, you're not backing out of this. You can't just dangle this in front of my face and then take it away. You're going to.."

He interrupted my rambling with a kiss while applying pleasure with his two fingers on my clit. That got me right back into the mood, I had to inhale and bite my lower lip to keep from screaming.

"I just wanted to hear that you wanted this."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have come here."

"I want to feel your insides."

I was confused; he was going to in a few minutes.

I'm going to put a finger inside you, to see how wet you are for me. I only nodded as a response. He moved my thong to one of the side of my folds. He then placed his index finger in. I closed and rolled my eyes to the back of my head out of satisfaction. He saw how I was enjoying his intrusion so he lifted himself off my body; I protested his movement by wrapping my arms around him, but he blocked my arms gently and looked down at my vagina.

"I'm going to get on my knees."

"Wh-why?"

"You'll see Rosebud."

I was so inexperienced, I mean, I've gone to first and second base with Royce, it was only heavy petting and major groping, but nothing like this. I watched him as he got onto his knees, he kissed my inner left thigh only making me weak in the knees and I was shaking. He looked into my eyes once again waiting, teasing me.

"Remember, I'll stop if you want."

I just laid there propped on my elbows hypnotized. I couldn't stop this, I didn't want it to stop, I wanted him, I wanted him to lick me, kiss me, and taste me. I just shook my head; telling him no, don't stop. Once he saw my approval he started kissing my inner thighs again while his fingers worked its magic on the inside of me moving back and forth. If this is what it feels like, then I don't want it to ever stop. Still moving ever so lightly pressing butterfly kisses, his tongue ended right in the center of my folds, I could feel his wet tongue on my clit. He licked up and down, and then he latched on. There was so much pressure, from his tongue and from his sucking. I couldn't believe the sensation I was feeling, I grabbed hold of his luscious locks and pulled him even closer so his nose was scrunched up on my lower abdomen, he didn't lose a beat though he kept on licking, sucking, licking again and sucking all the while his fingers worked me from the inside. I was hypnotized by his expertise that when my orgasm came I was shocked. My body twitched with delight and I had to grab the closest pillow and screamed into it hiding the most pleasurable outburst I've ever had. The boy knew how to work it.

"God that was so damn good!"

Edward stood up and got on top of me again. I knew what I had to do. I flipped us over; Edward was surprised by this action that he let out a chuckle.

"Now it's my turn."

I smirked as I slowly moved towards the lower part of his glorious body. My left hand removed his towel from around his waist. He reached out to grab hold of my arm stopping me from moving lower.

"Rosebud, don't. You don't have to give me a blowjob."

"But I want to, you were so great. I want to do this. I want to lick you up, then down and taste you." I admitted all the while licking my lips to emphasize the licking

He couldn't believe the words that just came out of my mouth. He held that shock expression for a good minute.

"I just don't want to…"

He looked a little ashamed about what he was going to reveal.

"Don't want to what Ed? Spit it out."

I thought he was going to back out again. I was two seconds from turning into a drama bitch.

"I just don't want to cum so early. I am a virgin. I was about to explode hearing those enchanting moans of yours. If you suck me off, I know I'll bust a nut prematurely and that would not satisfy your requested favor."

I smiled and moved back up to his upper body and straddled him. I kissed his on the nose, his forehead, both sides of his cheeks, both sides of his neck then finally I landed on his mouth. He gave me access to his tongue; I massaged his tongue with mine once again. He held on to my hips and started to thrust back and forth under my wet folds. I couldn't take it anymore I had to have him inside of me. I released his lips and inhaled a long waited deep breath.

"Edward.. Please."

I had this begging tone in my voice; he took full advantage of my vulnerability at the moment.

"Please what Rosebud? What is it that you need me to do? I want you to say it."

I couldn't think straight, my lips wouldn't cooperate because I was too focused on his engorged dick rubbing up and down against me. My lips wouldn't move to say what needed to be said so we could finally get this fuck fest in motion. When I didn't answer, Edward attempted to get up, but I grabbed hold of each arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Fuck me please."

I couldn't believe how desperate I was on wanting Edward inside of me.

"Now that's my girl, that's what I like to hear."

"Edward please, I need you inside of me, please fuck me."

He smiled the biggest smile that I've ever seen on him. He flipped us over. Hearing my plea he reached for my underwear and slowly pulled it down over my knees then over my ankles. Accomplished, he threw it over his shoulders and it landed somewhere. I didn't pay attention to where it landed I was too engrossed by his God like figure. He took both of my hands in his and lifted me into a sitting position. He grabbed the hem of my gown and lifted it up above my waist; I lifted my arms so he would be able to lift it over my head, he threw the gown over his shoulder as well. He crept his way back onto me, spreading my legs with his body as he laid on top of me. I could feel his hardness with a little premature cum on top of my folds. He held his oversized cock in his left hand and guided it into my opening. He was very slow and gentle, but before he started to penetrate he looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"For the umphteenth time, yes! I want you in me now!"

I grabbed his hair with force this time and smashed our lips together as if to reassure him that I wanted to make love to him.

"Now please."

Once again he guided his cock into my awaiting opening and that's when I felt it. I felt a slight pain, the kind of pain that feels so good that no matter how much pain it was, it just felt good to be in pain. He went very slowly and I could feel my vagina ripping little by little as Edward slowly entered. I was moaning out of pain then out of pleasure. I was welcoming this new pain, it felt so right. I could also feel something inside of my pushed back as if it had popped back. I guess that would be what some people would call popping a cherry. Once all the way inside me he placed his hand underneath my head and lifted my head up so he would be able to kiss me.

"God you're so tight."

I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't even think he would have known the difference between a loose or tight pussy seeing that he was a virgin as well.

"How would you know what this so call tightness is when you haven't even had sex before?"

His cheeks turned into a rouge color as he released a chuckle.

"I wouldn't know, but I would imagine that it would feel like yours. It's so hard to get in there, but it's certainly pleasurable."

"Oh, okay."

I had to laugh, I felt a bit silly for even questioning him. I pulled his head back down so our noses were only an inch apart and kissed him again. As if on cue, he started to move back slowly, then he pushed forward which made me groan in pleasure, after hearing me, he released his own groan of enjoyment. He kept on thrusting back and forth slowly at first, but once our bodies united in rhythm Edward became bolder and started to fasten the pace. I couldn't believe how gratifying this business of sex was. The thrusting had gain even more speed, all the while tonguing me and I could feel the burst of enjoyable pleasure rushing through my veins. I exploded into ecstasy. My body started to convulse from this delightful sensation. I was holding onto Edwards's neck at the time with my lips planted on his shoulder. I was too caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that I had bitten his shoulder which broke the surface of his skin, but not too deep where it withdrew blood. Once achieving my orgasm for the very first time from penetration, Edward had pulled out and released his little soldiers on my left leg. He crashed his lips onto mine; managing to gain access to my tongue we swayed our tongues together. He then collapsed on top of me. I smiled to myself. We had lasted for a half hour. I was impressed at how I handled this. I didn't cry like a little baby and I kept the vocal outburst to a minimal. I was also impressed by Edward. He was such a gentle lover. He plopped on his body on the bed lying beside me. His towel was still on the bed; he picked it up and gave it to me. I cleaned his smeared cum off my thigh, I gave it back to him and he cleaned the smeared cum on his thigh as well. He turned to face me; I turned to mirror his position, facing him

"Thank you Ed, for doing this for me."

"Don't thank me Rosalie. If anyone needs to be thankful, it would be me."

I lifted my right hand to cup his left cheek into my palm and lifted my head to kiss him.

"You know that I wuv you, right?"

"Of course I do Rosebud."

He started to make circular patterns on my left arms leaving a tingling sensation and I started to drift into a slumber. The music was still playing on his stereo as I drifted.

"_I'm on the corner waiting for a light to come on  
that's when i know that you're alone  
it's cold in the desert water never sees the ground  
special ones walk on without sound"_

I could have sworn that Edward was speaking to me while I was falling a sleep, but I was so incoherent at the moment. It was a very long day and I was too exhausted from the delightful activity we just had.

__

"told me you love me, that i'd never die alone  
hand over your heart let's go on  
everyone knowed it everyone has seen the signs  
i've always been known to cross lines"  


He whispered.

"I love you Rosebud."

_  
"i never ever cried when i was feeling down  
ive always been scared of the sound  
jesus don't love me no-one ever carried my load  
im too young to feel this old"  
_

That snapped me out of my almost slumber.

"Huh, what did you say?"

He was silent for a second, thinking.

"Nothing.., I wuv you Rosebud."

"I wuv you too Ed-bud."

_  
"nobody knows  
nobody sees  
nobody but me"_

I slipped right back into my slumber and visions started to swarm around my mind again. This time it was my mother. She was on the edge of a cliff kissing someone that was blurry. The male had bleached blond hair. His skin was fair like mine, but I couldn't make out who this person was. I was so upset, how could my mother do that! How could she do this to my father? I wanted to run to them, split them up, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I tried screaming, but nothing came out. I placed all of my might into my legs to get it moving, but just as I was about to make progress they disappeared. The scenery changed. I was in the woods again. The same figure with his back to me was there again. His white noise voice spoke to me.

"Rosalie, I love you."

This time I was able to speak without too much force. It still came out slowly.

"Who are you? What is it that you're trying to tell me? The last time you told me that things were going to change. What's going to change?"

The figure ignored my question.

"I was created for you, to protect you. I love you and don't be frightened."

"You keep telling me that! What am I not to be afraid of?"

I reached out to grab him once again and he disappeared, the woods we were in disappeared. I was in my living room once again and my father was once again strapped to a chair by duct tape and bleeding. I looked around remembering that I had this vision before. I once again tried to move, but I felt pinned together like something was holding me back against my will. My voice escaped me slowly.

"Daddy! What's going on??"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I felt kind of stupid, how would my father be able to answer with his mouth taped shut? I reached out for him and that nasty creature appeared once again. He was crouching in front of my father, snarling at me with saliva dripping down from its grotesque teeth. It once again leaped towards me. This time it pinned me to the ground.

It hissed out. "You have what I want!"

I couldn't think, this creature was on top of me, spit oozing inches away from my face. I was looking around to see if I could use anything to defend myself.

"Wha- what is it that you want!?"

"I'll show you."

It raised its hand as if to strike me and I jerked up from my nightmare. I looked around, remembering once again I was in Edward's room. Edward had his arms around my waist with his legs entangled with mine. Even in sleep he was protective of me. His hand was strongly wrapped around my waist which made it hard for me to move. He looked peaceful, all thoughts and emotions tucked away in his slumber. I wanted to leave, but my body wouldn't obey my command, plus Edward's dead weight body wouldn't let me. I lay back down and kissed his cheek. I fell back to sleep with Edward's warm body next to mine.

If I knew the agony that I would have bestowed upon Edward then I would have never asked him to do this, but I wasn't thinking clear that night, revenge was on my mind and I didn't stop to think who I might be hurting when I had requested this favor from Edward, if I did, then I would have never asked him of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I'm thankful that we have a few E/R fans up in this biz. Here's another chapter. It's in the present. Please R/R, I'm dying to know what you guys think so far. Oh and no songs this time LOL! FYI: I haven't gotten a beta so all errors belong to moi. Hope you all enjoy.**

**P.S. **_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except their out of characterness. All characters belong to Stephanie Myers and the Twilight Saga.**_

Present

"Edward, If Emmett sees us he's going to blow a vessel."

"I know, but I can't help it. How can you ask me to do this? How can you even fathom the idea of me asking Izzie-Bella out? You know how I feel, yet you dismiss it like it's nothing of importance."

I palmed his cheek into my right hand.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't really want you dating Izzie let alone anyone else, I just want you to go out and have fun. It hurts me. It hurts me so much thinking that I'm with Emmett and you have no one."

"I have you."

"You have me when we hide from the world. It's not healthy for you, it's not even fair. We've talked about this before."

"I know we have, but it's hard for me. I don't know if I can do this, I don't even know if we can carry on with what we've been doing."

I was shocked and hurt by the words that came out of his mouth, it sounded as if he wanted to end things.

"What are you saying? You don't want me anymore? You want to end things with me?"

Tears were forming in my eyes and I had to blink a couple of times because it stung my eyes.

"You know that I want you. I just don't know how much longer I can share you."

"God Edward, how many times have we had this conversation? If you want me to end things with Emmett to be with you, then I will. I will give up everything else just to be your girl and make you happy."

I was serious. I would give up anything for us to still be in each other's lives.

He inhaled deeply pressing his cheek into my hand as if smelling the scent of my perfume would make our troubles go away.

"No, I don't want you to. It'll break his heart."

"Like it's broken yours?"

"Touché Rosebud, you got me there."

"Listen Ed, do you want me to end it with Emmett? Just say the word and I will."

Tears were beginning to emerge from my eyes it was hurting me. I felt his pain from looking into his grassy vexatious eyes. He had broken his face away from my hand and turned around exhaling a long awaited breath. He lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose with frustration and rubbed the lids of his eyes with his fingers.

"Rosalie you know you can't do that! I'm the bastard! I could have been with you, but I didn't grab the chance. I was such a fucking fool to think that you would have waited for me. I'm so sorry. I was in denial. I was a fool."

"No Ed-bud, don't ever blame yourself for what has happened. Don't ever think that way. You hear me?"

He turned facing me. He walked a couple of inches toward me then he pinned me up against that old tree once again. His face was only an inch away, our noses touched, and his forehead on mine.

"I won't blame myself, but I don't want you to think that it's your fault either."

He kissed me. I opened my mouth and granted his tongue access to mine, my heart was beating a million times a second, I only felt this way with Edward. He was like a drug to me. I couldn't get enough of him. He pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice is coming."

He walked off distracting Alice while I slipped out from behind the tree appearing right behind him.

"What happened to you guys? Don't tell me after five years of playing in the woods; you guys are still able to get lost?"

"No, Rosalie tripped so we slowed down a bit."

I had to smile at how fast Edward came up with an excuse.

"Ha, you know me. I'm such a klutz when it comes to the outdoors."

"Oh, are you okay?"

Alice had a worried look on her face for my well being.

"I think I'll live. I just tripped over a stupid rock. It's nothing. Come on lets play ball."

I wrapped my arms around Alice's arm and dragged her along. Edward was a few steps behind us. I could still feel the presence of his soft lips lingering on mine. I turned my head towards him and winked, this was to reassure him that I still had him on my mind. As we reached the field I could see Emmett and Jasper warming up.

"Hey Em, I thought you guys were playing before so why are you warming up?"

I couldn't help from gawking at my gorgeous boyfriend; he like Edward also had God like features. If I had to describe his body, I would say his body is identical to Gerald Butler's body in the movie 300, but Emmett's body was much bigger and didn't need body paint for definition with a baby face for a head. He formed a smirk on his lips.

"I just wanted you to see me stretch love."

I smiled and blew him a kiss. There was a gagging noise from behind us which came from Edward. I looked back at him and when our eyes met he smirked. I gave him a "Don't make it obvious" look. He just kept on smirking. Alice didn't seem to hear him, she just kept walking towards the boys, and this time she was dragging me with her eyes trained on Jazz. We split into two teams. Edward and Emmett were on one team. Jazz and I were on the other. Alice was the umpire and third player for each team. Jazz was up on the plate. He hit the ball which looked to be a home run, but Ed and Em were fast. They were so into a competition between themselves that when they both leapt to catch the ball, their bodies collided. I could hear Emmett cursing from a far. Edward just laughed as Emmett pushed him. Jasper had passed third base as Emmett retrieved the ball. He threw it with so much force when Alice caught it she flew back a bit, by that time Jasper had already slid to home base and Alice called out safe. We kept playing till it was dark. Team Hale won fourteen to thirteen. It was a close game, but I think Ed and Em had let us win because I was playing. Emmett once again retrieved the equipment and headed toward our homes ahead of us. Alice and Jasper were in their own little world, they were walking a few feet ahead of us. Edward was walking beside me.

"I thought about what you said earlier."

He had placed an arm around my shoulders.

"We talked about a lot of things earlier. Refresh my memory please."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll take Bella out. Just so you won't have to burden yourself with torture of spending time with her for the first couple of weeks. I mean she is a relative of yours, and for you I'll do anything."

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he would accept my request on taking Izzie out, although it was my suggestion, but it was sweet that he would do it for me. I wrapped my arm around his arm and he led me out of the woods.

We had caught up with Alice and Jasper. Alice kept on whispering to Jazz and Edward as we all walked up to my house. What was she trying to keep from me? Edward looked behind at me and smiled a bit. We got to my house.

"Where did Emmett go?"

I had questioned looking around to see if he was anywhere in sight.

"He must have gone into the house."

Alice had responded.

"He didn't even kiss me good night. What's wrong with that boy?"

Then big arms engulfed me from behind.

"Grrr… I'm here to eat your lips."

I had to giggle. Emmett was always the bear figure of the group. He could carry Alice and me like he was lifting weights, no effort needed. He had thrown me over his shoulder, as I plopped belly first onto his shoulder, it knocked the wind out of me.

"Ca-Cant breath."

"Oops sorry babe."

Edward was watching as Emmett lifted me over his shoulder like a wild caveman, he had his poker face on. He then rolled his eyes a bit and looked the other way without anyone but me noticing.

"Geez Em, whatever happened to being gentle? You don't even know your own strength. Rosalie looks like she almost had the life knocked out of her."

"She's not complaining, so you shouldn't either."

Emmett gave him a cold stare as he placed me back onto the ground; he turned me around and started to kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back. I didn't mind Emmett's strength; I know that he would never intentionally hurt me. I loved the boy. He was the angel by my side when I was going through a dark period in my life.

Emmett bent down and whispered into my ear.

"Do you want to come over and do a little monkey wrestling?"

I had to whisper back because I was a little surprised by his question.

"Um… not tonight. After being forced to play baseball against my will, I'm really tired babe."

He looked into my eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright, I'll be thinking of you tonight."

"I'll be thinking of you too."

We parted. I started to walk towards my front door.

"Night Alice, later Ed-bud."

They chimed together.

"Night Rosalie-Rosebud."

Jasper kissed Alice on the lips.

"Good night love, sweet dreams. I love you"

While he held onto her hand

"I love you too."

She turned and they both held onto each other's hand, slowly letting go as their middle fingers were the last to release each other. I was unbelievably jealous of what Alice and Jasper had. They were the perfect pair. They were made for each other. I wasn't in that phase with Emmett. We just began dating six months ago. I was shocked when he first asked me out. It was the weirdest situations. I was so depressed when we first began dating. He was a friend that was very different from the way Edward was as a friend. He was almost the total opposite of what Edward was. He kept it real and he was vocal with his thoughts. He never held anything back. I never had the urge to beg him to express what was on his mind. Sure we had our ups and downs through out the six months that we've been dating, but what couple hasn't? It wouldn't be healthy if there weren't arguments.

Jasper and I walked into the house, we were laughing about how we were so awesome for beating the Cullens during our game.

"Dude, how many homeruns did you score today?"

I had lost count when Jazz had hit his third homerun.

"I believe 7, but who's counting."

"Ha, obviously you."

I had to laugh, he was so modest yet confident in almost everything he did. The house was quiet. Mom and dad must be upstairs in their room. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, I had been dehydrated, after I finished my first cup, I poured another one and gulped that sucker down. I released a loud burp and smiled to myself, it was loud and so unladylike of me. I washed the cup and placed it back into the cupboard then proceeded to the stairs. I was walking towards my room when I saw Izzie's room door ajar with a crack of light shinning towards the hallway. I paused; memories came flooding back to me of how close we used to be. I thought about Uncle Charlie and how he was a good man, even though he was the ex husband of my aunt Renee, he was always cool. There were couple of occasions when Royce was pulled over with me in the car because he had been drinking that night, but Uncle Charlie had let us go and never told my parents about our little run in and I was thankful for that. I did miss Uncle Charlie.

The door opened wide and Izzie appeared, she jumped back a bit when she saw me which in turn made me jerk a bit because she had caught me off guard while deep in my thoughts

"Holy crow, you scared me."

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you. I was daydreaming and I forgot that I was standing here."

"No, no I'm sorry, I was going to get something to eat and when I saw your figure in the dark, it scared me. I'm kind of afraid of the dark."

She looked embarrassed when she revealed her little secret; she blush a little pink color and her eyes traveled towards my feet to avoid my eyes.

"Girl, no worries, I get scared of the dark sometimes, nothing to feel ashamed about."

She looked into my eyes as if to see if I was pulling her chain and her lips curved into a smile.

"Wanna go downstairs to get something to eat? I'm starving; I took a nap right when I got settled in and now my stomach is rumbling to be fed."

I returned her smile with my own.

"Sure, let's go."

I turned towards the stairs and she had followed. We got into the kitchen and I opened the fridge to see what we had.

"Okay so we have left over chicken, hot pockets, salads. Oh, we can make a chicken sandwich or chicken salad if you would like."

"Umm… It all sounds so delicious; I'm so hungry I could eat a cow."

"Well, we don't have a cow in here, but we do have some frozen hamburger patties, want a hamburger?"

"Oh yes, that would be fantastic."

"Alright, let's get you a hamburger."

I pulled a cooking pan out from the counter drawer, washed it with soap and placed it on the stove. I turned the stove on and waited for the water in the pan to dry out. I could see Izzie staring at me from the corner of my eyes. She had her hand under her chin supporting her head. She looked as if she was in awe with my cooking skills.

I couldn't take it anymore, sure I loved it when people stared at me, but I didn't like it when the adoration came from one of my relatives.

"What?"

She looked away to avoid my eyes once again, she thought for a couple of seconds and chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry for staring Rose; I just haven't seen you for so long and well… you've gotten so pretty. No, pretty is an understatement, you've become so gorgeous not that you weren't gorgeous before, but we were little girls at the time and well, you know."

I felt a bit uneasy at her confession; it was my turn to avoid her eyes, I could feel my face growing hot, but I didn't know if it was from me blushing or was it from the heat coming from the stove. I just kept on flipping the patties over and over. She could sense that I was uncomfortable. She changed the subject right away.

"So tell me about the Cullens. How long have they been living across from you? I mean, I've never seen them before when I used to come and visit."

"Oh, you're right; you never did get to meet them when you came to visit three years ago. They went on some family vacation when you were here. They moved in about four years ago. Alice and Edward are twins and Emmett's only a year and half older than us."

"It seems that Alice and Jasper are so smitten with each other."

I had to laugh at her understatement.

"Oh, no they're not just smitten, they are in LOVE. I think they'll end up married with a couple of kids. They're inseparable, attached to the hips if you ask me."

She smiled then got up on her toes so she would be able to reach the stool and sat down. She looked like she wanted to ask something else, but hesitated.

"Spit it out Izzie, what's on your mind?"

"I… I was curious. Which Cullen brother is your significant other? Emmett or Edward?"

I froze at her question, my eyes almost popped out of my head; I was surprised. She noticed, she narrowed her eyes at me waiting for my answer

"I-I'm with Emmett, we've been together for about six months now. Edward and I are best friends though; actually I'm best friends with Alice and Edward. We've grown so close the last five years; we act as if we're siblings. Our parents have grown to be close friends as well."

She still looked as if she wasn't satisfied with my answer, she wanted to know something else and she was contemplating if she should ask. I stared into her eyes, urging her to speak.

"So, Edward isn't your boyfriend? Da-does he have a girlfriend at all."

Her cheeks turned red again, this time at her own question. I didn't like where this conversation was heading. I knew it; I knew that she formed some sort of crush on Edward when she couldn't keep her eyes off of him when they had met. I was a little jealous, fuck I was incredibly jealous, she hadn't been here for more than twelve hours and she was already crushing on someone. The worst part was that it was my Edward that she was crushing on, but the terrible part was that she didn't know that he was mine. I grabbed a knife from our knife holder on the counter; I jumped up on the counter and slit her throat.

"Edward is mine, he belongs to me!"

She grabbed at her throat trying to block the blood from leaking and she was gasping for air.

"Rosalie? Rose?"

My name snapped me back to reality. That was a bit of an imagination. I smirked at the thought

"Huh?"

"Does Edward have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, no, he doesn't, but I don't know if he wants one. He doesn't talk about girls much; in fact I've never heard him talk about girls at all."

"Oh."

She looked disappointed by my answer. Good, hopefully she'll think he's same sex oriented and back off. I had to hold back the smirk that was forming on my lips.

"So you and Emmett have been together for six months? How did you guys get together?"

"It's a complicated story."

"We've got all night. I want to know, I would like to catch up on everything that I've missed for the last few years."

There was something genuine about her expression. I didn't want to divulge everything that happened, but her request wasn't too complicated to grant.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

It was December 31st and it was a day that I would never forget. I was in my pink colored room. I know, I'm a princess right? I was getting ready for the biggest event in Forks. It was the King's New Years Bash. The Kings' sure knew how to throw parties. It was a party where teenagers would able to get drunk and no adults cared. That event was the talk of the town. I was in front of my mirror, twisting up my blonde curls into a clip that would give it a ponytail effect. I had strands of curls loose and hanging in the front. After fixing my hair I started on my eyes. I love putting on make up. I had bought some new colors from Mac just for this event. I used the color Cork for my base; I then used the color Carbon for the creases on my lids. I topped it off with White frost underneath my eye brows and meshed it together with my meshing brush. I used the color Mac Red for my lips and I was finished beautifying myself.

I was a little disappointed that the Cullens weren't able to make it to the event. They were in Canada on a family trip for Christmas break, Jasper had gone with them because of Alice. I couldn't believe that my most favorite people had abandoned me. I missed them, but I missed Edward the most. We kept our little rendezvous up after we had first slept together. There were nights where he would climb into my room with some lame ass excuse such as I had left something in his room. He brought back hair scrunchies, a sweater and sometimes he would bring things that belonged to Alice but he swears those items belonged to me, and we would start our little fuck fest from that point. There would be times when I would show up in his room and without a word we would start making out and fucked till the morning hours. God, I was missing him more than I should. I was a little upset, who was I kidding? I was very upset. Professor Carlisle didn't even bother asking Alice if I had wanted to go along on their little vacation, I mean after all these years, I had been at his house almost everyday, he should have at least extended an invitation, I was like a second daughter to him. I felt so abandoned by the Cullens and Jasper. Okay, okay, not abandon me per se, but I did feel alone. I pushed those thoughts in the back of my mind while I slipped on my beautiful red belted stone grain dress, which I had bought for this special occasion. I was going to be the envy of all the little hoes in Forks; I could just see a sea of green eyed monsters staring at me with envy. I smiled to myself. I placed on my red three inch heels and practically skipped down the stairs. I was very excited. I didn't do much over my winter break except hung out with Royce because he was the only one still in town.

After finishing my sentence of one and a half for ditching school I was allowed my freedom, thanks to my mother who got my father to reduce the days. I never spoke about the vicious gossip Royce had spewed to the entire student body and he didn't mentioned anything remotely close to that subject, so I dropped it and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to lose him. I mean he wasn't a bad boyfriend, but he wasn't a good one either. I just didn't want to be alone and though I had Edward, he was still first and foremost my best friend. He didn't pursue any romantic relationship between us after our first time together, but he did like the fact that he had me in a way no one else had and I was fine with that. My feelings towards him were still the same feelings I had for him before we did the deed. Let's call a spade a spade, it was physical attraction and we both knew it.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I could see my mother and father's legs entangled with each other on the couch, my mother's right shoulder on my father's chest. They were engrossed with some romantic comedy on the television, I think it was "The Sweetest Thing", but I didn't get a chance to confirm because I was twenty minutes late. I hauled ass to the front door.

"Rosalie, I know you're not leaving without giving me a kiss. Are you sure you don't want your father to drive you to the Kings?"

"No mom, you know how embarrassing it would be if I had my father drop me off? I mean its social suicide."

As if I cared what other people thought of me. The truth was, I know I was going to be drinking and I didn't want to be near my father, he would be able to tell if I was drunk or not, so I didn't want another life sentence.

"Just remember that you my dear daughter still have a curfew and Midnight is the time I expect you home and in bed."

"Yes dad, I know, I know, but do tell me, will my car turn into a pumkin at the stroke of midnight?"

He smiled at my smartass remark and I released a low laughter.

"I will be back before then so you don't have to worry about this princess. She follows orders."

I made a face and changed my tone to imitate a drill sergeant. That made my father laugh and he hugged me.

"Remember no drinking and if someone does give you a drink make sure it's an unopened can or bottle of soda pop. Don't want anything to happen to my princess."

"Yes dad, I'll be a responsible young adult tonight."

My father released me and my mother hugged me.

"Oh Rosalie, you look so gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks mom."

I hugged her back and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, alright, I'm already late and I really need to go, Bye!"

Both parents walked me to the door and both chimed

"Be safe."

I walked to my car which was parked in front of our house. My parents had gotten me a red convertible when I had turned fifteen. They were proud of how mature I've become and I was doing great with my education up until the little ditching fiasco, so what better way to show how proud they were of me? They got me my baby. I loved the shit out of my car. I didn't have a license, but I did get a learners permit and I always drove like a grandma so they trusted me to drive by myself. Did I mention that my parents were freaking gnarly?

The drive to Royce's was only fifteen minutes. I checked my phone to see if I missed any messages. I had four missed calls, one each from Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, telling me to have fun and be safe at the party. I didn't understand why they just didn't leave one message from all of them. They are odd at times, but knowing that each one cared to make a personal call to me themselves really set my mood in high spirits. I also got a text from Ed. It read

"I miss you, wished that you were here with us. It's not the same with out you Rosebud."

I text him back "I miss you guys too, wished I was there too instead of here. Try to have some fun. I can't wait for you guys to come back."

I threw my Iphone back into my mini clutch and headed towards Royce's front door. The music got louder as I descended to the front of his door. As I reached the threshold the door opened and his butler held the door for me to enter.

"Miss Hale."

He bent his head down a bit to welcome me into the mansion

"Bentley."

I walked passed Bentley and saw a sea of heads turn my way. I smiled my "Damn straight, you better be looking at me" smile. I could see people huddle with one another whispering about me. I loved it. I was the envy of all the little Rosalie wannabes. I didn't care much to make conversation with random people I was only looking for one person. My eyes spotted the one person who I was looking for, Royce King. He was standing in the center of the party conversing with one of his father's business partners. I was surprised that he didn't notice my arrival. He had a drink in his hand. He wore a light blue stripe dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. His blonde hair slicked back. He had light brown oval shaped eyes, sharp nose and thin lips. He was 5'10 and very thin for his frame, but he wasn't all skin and bones, he had a toned lean body. He wasn't a Brad Pitt, but he was still one of the most popular boys at school and I was his reigning queen. I walked towards him just as I was about to reach him some RAC came up and wrapped her worthless arms around him. Who is this Random Ass Chick and who is she to him? He wrapped his arms around her to respond and that's when he spotted me. I don't know what kind of expression I had, but he let go of her immediately. I continued walking towards him and he held his arms out for me. I grabbed his hand as I stood by his side.

"Rosalie, I would like for you to meet one of my father's business partners. This is Derek Scott and his daughter Heather Scott."

I didn't want to seem rude so I smiled at Derek and gave Heather an arched eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Hale. I've met your father before. He's a brilliant man, please tell him I said hello."

"Thank you Mr. Scott. I will inform my father of your message."

I turned to Royce, giving him a cold stare.

"I'm going to mingle a bit."

I didn't wait for any response from him; I just left him standing there with that RAC and her father.

I walked around and thought how boring this stupid party was. It was suppose to be a New Years bash, but all it really felt like was one of my father's corporation events. It was a social event for hungry corporate climbers, corporate tools. A server had walked by with Jelly vodka shots so I pulled a couple of them and started downing them. I continued walking. I was in deep thoughts when I had bumped into someone, spilling their drink on my dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

The person I had bumped into was apologizing. She was apologizing for something that I had done. I looked into the face of the person who I bumped into and recognized her. She was the photographer for our school newspaper and yearbook. I couldn't remember her name though because I was buzzed.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry, I didn't- didn't mean to bump into you."

I could tell that she was a little intimidated by me. I smiled at her.

"No worries, I wasn't paying attention either."

I wanted to call her by her name, but I still couldn't remember. I felt an arm wrapping around my waist. I turned my head to look at who was behind me.

"My Rose, where have you been?"

Royce's breath reeked of alcohol. He had a glass of rum and coke in his hand and handed it over to me. I took the glass and gulped it down. If I was going to suffer this horrendous night, I might as well be drunk to enjoy it.

"I've been here all along, just walking around chit chatting with your guests. I was just saying hello to, ah."

I still couldn't remember this girl's name. I know that I had spoken to her once or twice and she was a nice girl, not like one of the little sluts in Forks, but wasn't important enough to socialize with.

"I see that you've been chatting with Angela Weber."

She looked at Royce then at me; a sweet smile had spread across her face, she was happy to know that Royce had known her name.

"Ah yes, Angela and I had bumped into each other and we were just in the stage of apologizing to each other."

"I wanted to apologize again for ruining that beautiful dress of yours. I'll pay for the dress to be cleaned."

As if I needed someone to pay my bill.

"No thank you Angela, accidents happen. Think nothing of it."

I smiled to reassure her. Royce was getting bored so he started to pull me away.

"I'll see you around school."

"It was nice seeing you here and you look gorgeous tonight Rosalie."

"Thank you."

I waved bye and followed Royce into the night. It wasn't really the night per se; it was only Royce's huge backyard. The decorations consisted of little red and yellow paper lanterns hanging on wires above his pool. There was an open bar outside while servers walked around. I had finished off my Rum and Coke and placed my glass onto the bar counter. He had his fingers intertwine with mine and he started to pull me towards his pool house. I was a stumbling a bit. I was slurring as well, but I couldn't make out the words that I was saying. I believe I might have been cursing at Royce for making me walk so fast to catch up with his paces. We had arrived at his pool house when he opened the door and pushed me in. I almost tripped over the door sweep.

"Fuck Royce, I almost tripped! Why the hell did you push me?"

I was slurring and Royce had found that to be funny. He walked towards me and pulled me into an embrace. He slammed his lips onto mine. I tried pushing him away, he didn't answer my question.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to get you alone."

I could taste the alcohol residue, I was feeling a bit tipsy and dizzy, but could this happen with just a couple of shots and a small glass of Rum and Coke?

"Well you got what you wanted. What's so important that you needed to get me alone?"

He was silent and the only noise that surrounded us was music from the mansion that was blurring loud enough to be heard from the pool house.

"_It's so nice sitting very still,  
in a room where no one else can feel the pain  
that breaks my heart each day,  
I'm not ok.  
Sunlight shining through my window,  
let's me know that I'm still alive  
Why did I ever let you inside my heart? I'm such a fool.  
Paint my face in shades of blood  
and grey and take a seat right next to me  
But I should have known that you were a killer.  
But now I'm dead."_

He had a look that I've never seen on his face before. I was a little scared. I kept on blacking out. Things were moving slowly, but each time I opened my eyes it seemed like parts were being cut out. One minute Royce was hugging me and the next his hands were tugging at my hair with force.

"A gaping hole, shot through my heart  
A lost connection from your poison dart  
Shot from your tounge to end my life.  
You're blowing at the fire to light your strife."

"Tonight's going to be the night when I'll be your first."

I started to laugh. He looked at me with irritation behind his eyes.

"You can't possibly be my first. Edward's my first."

I couldn't believe that I had blurted it out like it was old news.

"What?"

"You'll never know.  
The hardest thing about dying is,  
knowing you'll never see the light of day."

He grabbed onto my hair harder, I could feel a few of my roots ripping from my scalp. I tried pulling onto his arm to release my locks, but I was too weak from the drinks.

"A gaping hole...(shot through my heart)  
A lost connection from your poison dart.  
My head now spins and my ears bleed gold.  
I try so fucking hard, but I can't fit your mold."

"Let go of me Royce!"

"I'm not letting you go, what the fuck did you just say?"

I was livid, how dare he treat me like this, how dare he pull onto my hair and treat me like a little whore.

"The hardest thing about dying is  
knowing you'll never see the light of day

The hardest thing about dying is  
knowing you'll never see the light of day"

"I didn't fucking stutter. Edward was my first. Is that a little too much for you to swallow?"

"You little tramp!"

"You ripped my heart out,  
you tore my eyes out, now you're gonna pay"

"I'm the tramp? Don't think that I don't know about the other little hussies you've been tramping around with. I know all about it. That night that I called and you didn't answer, but when I text you, you sure answered quickly. What were you doing huh? I know that you were with someone else so don't call me a little tramp when you're the whore in this relationship. Yeah I fucked Edward. He unlike you cares about me."

"I'll stab you one time.  
I'll eat your heart out so you feel my pain.  
Don't you know that I always see you in all of my dreams?  
I wanna kill you."

The pain from his gripped fingers on my hair started to hurt. I did what I thought I could only do, I slapped him. That didn't have an affect on him what so ever. He slapped me back and it hurt like a mother fucker. He tore the top of my dress and my breasts were exposed. I covered them with my arms. I started to jerk out of his hold but he was too strong. I couldn't believe that I was so weak; he must have drugged me because everything was starting to blur.

"I'll stab you one time.  
I'll eat your heart out so you feel my pain.  
Don't you know that I always see you in all of my dreams?  
I wanna kill you."

"Well tonight my dear Rosalie, I'm going to have you whether you like it or not." He growled.

"I wanna kill you now

I wanna kill you now  
I'm insane."

I started to squirm out of his grip again, but it was useless. He slapped me again because of the fight I was putting up.

I tried screaming, but it came out slow and slurred

"Nooo! I said no. Don't."

I blacked out from there.

I woke up the next morning. I looked around and I didn't see Royce anywhere in sight. I could feel the bruises all over my body. I got off the bed, but my legs felt wobbly. My inner thighs had dark bruises as well. My body felt so raw. I started crying. I saw my torn dress on the floor with my torn grandma panties. I found my mini clutch on the side of the bed. My face was hurting. I could feel a black eye forming on my left eye and my lip felt as if it was bitten. I stumbled over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and started screaming. I had two black eyes and my lip had blood stained bite marks. The fucker really did a number on me. I ran out of the bathroom and stopped screaming in fear that Royce or his parents might hear me and grabbed my dress off the ground and wore it as fast as possible. I picked my undies off the carpet and placed it in my purse. I grabbed my heels and ran to my convertible. I sped off their property so fast that figures were retreating from the house to check what was going on. I was speeding at least eighty miles in a forty five zone. My eyes were so blurry from my tears I couldn't see straight. I got to my house in a matter of seven minutes; I was surprised that I didn't get into an accident with the speed that I was going. I wanted to go into my room and crawl under the bed, never to come out. I felt ashamed, defeated and violated. I hated Royce King, he fucking betrayed me. I would have never thought he would have been such a monster, at least not like the one that I witnessed last night. He had broken me, maybe to the point in which I would never be able to be placed back together. I wanted Royce fucking King to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I have been so busy, that I was not able to update, but I'm slowly getting back into this story and hope to generate other stories as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to S. Meyer and her twilight series**

**This chapter is still in the past, it's the morning after the rape.**

It was four in the morning so my parents weren't awake yet. I didn't know if they knew I wasn't home, but I didn't care at the moment. I went straight to my room, first thing on my mind was to take a shower and wash all the shit away. I got my bath towels and went into my bathroom. I turned on the faucet, I was still sobbing uncontrollably. I got into the shower, hot burning water crashing against my hair and skin. I was still in so much pain; I couldn't stand so I sat on the cold tile floor. I stayed in there for what seemed like a few minutes, the water turned from scorching hot to ice cold. I didn't move, I kept replaying Royce slapping me and tearing my dress over and over in my mind. I was shivering from the cold water, but I didn't want to get out, I didn't feel like I was clean enough. My bathroom door opened. I looked up to see if it was my mother, but it wasn't.

It was Alice, her face shocked with my appearance.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm so sorry, we tried to get back as soon as possible."

I was still crying and shivering.

"How- how did you know?"

"I had a terrible nightmare about Royce assaulting you. I woke everyone up and told them that we had to come back. I didn't tell them why, but I did tell Edward."

"Oh, God, you told Edward. Wa-why?"

I was sobbing uncontrollably, the hyperventilating kind.

"I'm so sorry Rose. He's such a bastard. We need to go to the police; we need to put that monster behind bars."

"No, na-no, I ca-cant."

Alice was looking at me with tears welling in her eyes. She had envisioned my rape, she felt sorry for me, and I hated that feeling. I placed my head between my legs, I couldn't breath. I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to go to the police because people would find out. I know what they would think of me when they've found out. They'll think of me as weak and that I deserved every bit of it. They'll think that I'm a whore who begged for Royce to give it to me. I couldn't fathom the thought. I made the decision that I would not press charges and that I'll forget that it ever happened.

"Rosalie, how long have you been in here?"

"I don't know, I got home at four, what time is it now?"

"It's eight; you're going to get sick, come on get out of the shower."

I got off the floor and reached out to grab my towel from Alice. I made sure that she didn't touch me. I felt contaminated; I didn't want anyone touching me. I made sure she walked out first then I followed. I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed; he didn't bother looking at me. He seemed occupied with thoughts. He had agony and grief written all over his face. It was a minute or two before he realized that I was in the room with Alice. He stood up right away when he saw me behind Alice.

His mouth hung open as he saw the bruises all over my face and body. His face turned to a shade that I've never witnessed. If someone would have asked me if I've ever seen someone who was about to commit murder, I would have describe Edward's expression at that moment.

"Rosebud, tell me that he didn't do this."

His fists were clinched tight, I imagined that blood would start seeping through his fingers if he had clenched any harder. I could see the veins on his hands pop out. Alice had walked out of the room; she knew that Edward and I needed to be alone. I was thankful for that. I couldn't respond to his question. I was in fear of what he would do. I descended to a sitting position next to Edward. I opened and closed my mouth several times, but nothing would come out. I didn't want to lie to Edward, but I didn't want to tell him the truth either. We sat there in silence till he spoke again.

"Rosalie."

This time there was agony behind his tone, as if he wanted to cry. He reached up to touch my shoulder, but I jerked away.

"Don't, please don't touch me, anything/anyone that I touch or anything/anyone that touches me turns to shit."

I got up, but Edward pulled me back down.

"I don't care; I'll turn to shit, just as long as you tell me the truth."

Tears were spilling out of my eyes uncontrollably. I don't know if I would be able to divulge everything that happed last night, I didn't remember much to tell.

"What did you think happened, Ed-bud? Alice told you what she saw. Everything that happened in her nightmare happened to me."

"That fucking bastard drugged and raped you."

It wasn't much of a question, it was more like a statement. I just closed my eyes while tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded to confirm. He got up from the edge of my bed and walked over to where my vanity mirror and drawer was and started punching the wall.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Damn that fucker! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

My body jumped at his every move, I was scared. I slid from my bed and landed on the floor, I couldn't breathe again, I felt pressure on my lungs that weighed about a thousand pounds. I placed my head between my legs to block out his screaming. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes that all of this would disappear, better yet I had hoped that I would disappear. I opened my eyes and lifted my head from between my knees only to see my father and brother Jasper pulling Edward from the wall.

"Dude, what's going on? Why are to going all psycho?"

Jasper asked while holding on to his shoulders, my father had his arms wrapped around Edward's waist holding him back. Edward was like a wild beast, arms waling and legs thrashing, he looked psychotic.

"Tell them Rosalie, tell them or I will!"

I stared at him; I couldn't process what he was screaming. I wanted to speak, but my mouth would not move.

"Rosalie! Tell them! Tell them what that asshole did to you!"

He was still thrashing all over the place with my father and Jasper holding on for dear life.

"He raped her! That fucker raped her!"

I covered my ears with my hands this time, the words cut through my heart like a dagger. I closed my eyes shut once again. I started to scream.

"No, no, no, don't say that! Stop!"

My mother came in just as I was screaming and quickly came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Rosalie, what happened? Why are you bruised up? Oh, my baby."

She was sobbing uncontrollably with me. I buried my face into her shoulder, to avoid all of their eyes.

"She was raped by that bastard Royce."

Edward had calmed down, my father and brother had release their hold on him. His fists were still clenched as he told my mother, he had release one clenched fist and pulled at his hair in frustration, and he exhaled and walked over to my window as if the closed window would give him much needed fresh air. Jasper was standing next to my father still confused at what was revealed. His fists were clenched as well and he looked at me then at Edward then to my father. My father's face was turning into the same shade he had when I got caught cutting school. But this time his face was rapidly turning to a shade of purple.

He looked at my mother.

"We have got to call the police. He's not going to get away with this."

"No! I-I'm not ga-going to the police. Please don't make me!"

I was screaming to make my point across that I did not want to go to the authorities. My mother still had her arms wrapped around me and whispered soothingly into my ear.

"Rosalie, you have to, we have to report this. If we don't, he's going to get away with hurting you."

"Na-no mom, pa-please. I da-don't want people to know."

I looked at my mother with pleading teary irises, then I looked over at my father then my eyes landed on Jasper, in hopes that he would side with me. I could see Edward in the corner of my eye still looking out of my window.

"Rosie bear, please think this through. If you go to the police you'll get justice. This is not something that's just going to go away."

"Going to the police is not going to change what has happened either."

I made my point and everyone was silent, Alice was in the hallway with tears running down her cheeks as well, she was quietly sobbing next to my door frame. Edward still at the window turned with his eyes focused only on me

"Well if you're not going to press charges against that sick monster, then I'm going to do something far worst then what jail will do to him."

Edward stated as he stormed out of my room.

"Ed, wait, I'm coming with. We're going to teach that asswipe."

I broke loose from my mother's arms and ran to Jasper.

"No, Jazz please dont."

I attempted to run after Edward, but Alice had blocked me.

"Let him go, he's going to cool off."

"No, he's not. He's going to do something he'll regret, and for what? Huh? To avenge something that I would rather forget? I'm not worth it."

"Rosalie, you don't know how much you're worth."

"Right now I'm not worth shit."

I meant what I said, I felt as if I wasn't worth anything valuable. I was disgusted with myself. I walked past Alice bumping into her a bit and descended down the stairs taking two steps at a time. The door was left open when Edward ran out. I ran out the door still in my bath towel, I saw Edward's car burning rubber.

"Edward!"

TBC

Puh Puh please review! Tell me what you think?;) Should Royce pay for what he's done? What should Edward do to him? Have you wonder why is Rosalie with Emmett and not Edward? Tell me what you think might be the reason. I can't wait to hear from you guys. Thanks for reading


End file.
